Secrets
by xxKazuki-Chanxx
Summary: When Edogawa Conan stumbles upon a shrunken Kaitou Kid, he'll be, unwillingly, in for the ride of his life. Now he's found himself on the opposite side of the law and yet the opposite side of the organization. Maybe Kuroba was right all along... KaiShin
1. Prologue: Welcome To Beika

**A/N: Only chapter I was actually happy with~**

**Secrets, **_**Prologue:**_

**Welcome To Beika…**

Dark brown hair that could easily pass as black whipped lightly around his face, cerulean eyes half-lidded as they gazed at the hard concrete of the foot path. Bright signs were held high and raucous laughter flittered up through the night air, crowds still cheering for the phantom thief even after he had left the scene. Conan sighed, kicking lazily at the ground as his skateboard rolled slowly down the street, Nakamori-Keibu's rather coarse swearing melting into the crowd and yet still managing to top everything else, not even the sirens with their flashing red and blue could drown him out or the chattering of reporters as they recapped the entire heist with excited smiles and bright eyes.

He raised a finger to cool, rosy lips, tingling in remembrance of a certain thief's touch. Soft pink splattered across his cheeks as Conan groaned rubbing slightly as if to banish the unbidden memories.

Shadowy tendrils swirled around the alleyways as he ducked into one of the many streets leading back to Mouri Detective Agency. Cold, musty and damp air around his small but decidedly slender figure, the walls stained with pollution and left damp from the rain. A foreboding crept up his spine as an almost silent groan came from ahead of him. Crimson dribbled on the soot covered concrete as he ran towards the pool of white material, like a cape made of the purest snow. The familiar color had his heart racing, as did the sight of Kaitou Kid's ever present top hat lying on the ground, a cracked monocle with a broken charm sitting innocently next to it. He kneeled beside the pile of clothes a small figure, so like his own with an almost identical face bundled inside. He pressed shaking fingers to the not-child's pulse, sighing in startled relief as he felt the steady thrum against the soft pads of his fingertips. Conan growled slightly as he flipped open his phone, soccer-ball charm dangling next to his cheek as the dial tone rang.

"Moshi, Moshi Hakase. We have a problem." He murmured with obviously forced cheer. Cerulean eyes glanced over the other's form hand spread out over Kid's chest, feeling the continuous heartbeat and slow rise and fall of a well toned almost muscular torso under his slim yet strangely graceful fingers.

"_Shinichi-Kun, what do you mean problem?"_ The old professor's voice drifted worriedly over the line.

"Beika-Chou the 2nd street, I'll need a ride… a friend needs help…" Conan explained a small frustrated air unknowingly added to his soprano voice. He twitched helplessly waiting for the professor's reply sighing inaudibly as the man started to speak, a concerned glance offered to the battered figure beside him.

"_We'll be right there."_ Agasa promised, making an almost satisfied quirk come to the not-child's lips hanging up at the return of the dial tone. He slipped the phone into his back pocket, stilling in fear as the thief's heartbeat fluttered before pulling into a slow, sleepy pound inside of his chest.

A yawn came from Kid as the headlights of Agasa's car pulled into view blinding the glasses wearing Conan momentarily. The balding scientist wandered over staring in silent shock at the small yet lithe figure wrapping itself around Conan's slender waist and nuzzling a chilled nose against his torso, sweat and blood rubbing onto his clothes as soft white material slipped from the shrunken teenager. Conan smiled up at the inventor while the man tried to remove the boy from him, getting a possessive growl and a soft kick in response as Kid buried his face deeper into the soft dark blue hooded sweater successfully smearing more of the sticky crimson liquid onto the fabric.

"It appears Ai-Kun was right when she said you were a trouble magnet." Agasa chuckled scratching his large nose in a nervous gesture, black eyes peering out from behind his round glasses.

"Hakase is Haibara here?" He inquired a slightly irritated gleam in his cerulean eyes.

"Is Ai-Kun? Oh Hai. She's in the car…" He replied walking slowly over to the car and sliding into the driver's side large hands planted firmly on the steering wheel. With a pleased and sort of resigned nod Conan stood, supporting the taller boy's weight, only to stumble into the backseat of the yellow vehicle.

"Your Karma strikes again Kudou-Kun." Ai said in her usual monotone, the slightest hints of sarcasm under the bland drawl.

"Let's just get going…"


	2. The Snake's Bite

**A/N:** This one is a sneak preview but I wanted to fix up a few spelling errors and grammar problems~

**Little Secrets****:**

**~Dark Side~**

**The Snake's Bite…**

Two figures swathed in black from head to toe, stood hidden in the shadows of an empty parking lot. They faced each other, both giving off an aura of danger, a danger that was definitely the fatal kind.

"Give me your report." A deep almost gravelly voice demanded as the man turned to face his partner.

"Edogawa Conan, we believe he may be connected to Kudou Shinichi who we have marked as dead." Another shakier voice replied.

"The one with Haibara Ai, the girl we have listed for her connection to Sherry?" The man asked, glaring at the other.

"Yes that's him. We also have Kuroba… Well I just took out Kuroba Kaito on the heist two days ago."

"Very well, I think this is enough. Keep an eye on Mouri Kogoro, I don't trust Vermouth." He grumbled taking a long drag of his cigarette, the smoke filling the air with the strong scent of tobacco.

The two parted both heading for different cars that shared the same dark color scheme as the two men, black the color of their Organization. Soft footsteps were the only thing that proved they were there. Black melting together, the backdrop and the scenery, a forever pool of the monotone shades.

"Snakebite…" The man with cold grey eyes, like that of an emotionless killer called out.

The other, now known as Snakebite paused waiting for the man to continue.

"It's nothing personal." He muttered, firing the semi-automatic.

The bullet whipped through the air, a muffler keeping the sound of the shot quiet. It hit its mark almost as if it were a bull's-eye and the man crumpled to the floor, blood pooling at the back of his skull.

"You've just made a few too many mistakes." The murderer chuckled humorlessly sliding into the Porsche, long silvery hair flipped over his shoulder effortlessly.


	3. First Case: Obsession or Addiction

A/N: Yo~ I liked this chapter but… I wanted to make it a little longer! So I have put together two chapters and tried to even it out a little bit more than before~

**Secrets:**

**~First Case~**

**Is this Obsession or Addiction?**

The feeling hadn't given way.

The protective almost obsessive desire swirling through his stomach like a ball of icy flames, licking up into his muscles and racing through his veins almost as if it were a drug. He knew it was wrong but it was just so addictive. The pure ecstasy and the rush of adrenalin was enough to make up for it in his clouded mind. The challenge the thief presented even when he was unconscious in Agasa's living room seemed to draw him in.

He was a puzzle, extremely complicated yet somehow he was always black and white. Every time he thought he had figured what made the guy tick, he would find out he'd only scraped the surface. It was the mystery; Kid was a perfect example of an enigma.

Every time that he heard the thief mentioned it was as if someone had slapped him across the face with a Holmes paper-back, something he had honestly not seen coming but still found some sort of demented joy just because it was Holmes or rather Kid.

Conan found himself wishing once more that he could be at Agasa's home waiting for the boy to wake up so he could question him until he was satisfied as he stared unseeingly at the blackboard in class 1B, reading the same chalk lines over and over again hardly realizing it as his mind twirled off onto another tangent, the same one it had been running headfirst towards all day.

He doodled on the notebook as he listened with half an ear to Ayumi chatting to Ai about something or other. He honestly didn't care to join in… It seemed to be a unique female trait, to make an interesting conversation that no sane male could ever understand. But then again Conan had ever claimed to be sane, even as Shinichi he had been a little messed up. It came with the whole detective thing, dead bodies tended to grate on one's sanity.

Ai glanced in his direction with a strange all knowing smirk complementing the hints of glee in her silvery blue eyes. He found himself thrown deeper into a confusing spiral of questions as his logical side battled with his… so far unnamed emotions. It was that stupid thief's fault anyway and now Ai was getting kicks out of watching him squirm. Life was not fair!

He pointedly ignored her as he packed his notebook into his school satchel, stuttering an apology to Mitsuhiko as he stumbled into the other boy on his way out of the classroom with Ai following bemusedly at his heels.

The two not-children walked silently along the footpath identical expressions on their faces, both reading exhaustion. Conan shifted his eyes across to examine his 'friend' as the urge to strike up conversation flared within him. Ai seemed to have a similar feeling as she fidgeted almost imperceptibly at the corner of his rather limited vision, the frames of his glasses slipping down the ridge of his nose to cause a slim line that was, unfortunately, blocking out her figure.

"Edogawa-Kun, about your…friend…do you think he knows about _them_?" She murmured giving him a questioning glance.

"Probably, the important fan at his little shows prove as much. He knows about me somehow as well." He replied dully.

"Sou ka…" Ai sighed, giving a slight nod to her head almost as if deciding on her next course of action.

"We should come up with a pseudonym for him… No he can do that; he'd probably want to find something himself."

The seriousness of their conversation seemed almost surreal with all the bystanders, anything could happen. A member of the Black Organization could have heard them or maybe Ran was standing nearby and had finally figured it out. His worry was bubbling to the surface when a flash of hesitation in Ai's features schooled his emotions back into their strictly reserved selves.

"I suppose you found out in an amusing fashion." She added with a sarcastic lilt to her voice acting as the perfect mask.

He stopped, his footsteps coming to a quiet stop as he searched her face for signs of anxiousness or worry. The people on the streets were milling about them, his head just reaching the waist of some of the shorter adults and hers just an inch above his, it reminded him of how much he lost, just being overlooked on the streets and on cases. He felt small and helpless, he was supposed to protect her after all, and he promised Akemi that he would, he was going to fulfill her dying wish by making her Imouto happy.

"I really am short…" He whispered not even realizing the words had left his lips.

"You'll grow, we all know that." She deadpanned with an incredulous arch to her fine golden brow.

"Haibara… Anyway back on the topic regarding my… friend, he'll be staying with you. I don't plan to share my closet." Conan said, swerving from the accidentally approached subject of his height and somehow adding humor, his try at keeping her amused. Ai gave him another one of her infamous smirks, the razor edges slicing through his act and shredding the mask to pieces.

"Hakase asked me to get him something from Pharmacy." She remarked hinting for him to join her.

"I have to get back home. Can you tell me when 'he' wakes up?" Conan asked, nodding his head apologetically.

"Hai, you'll be the third to know." Ai replied in an obviously bored drawl as she turned to face the opposite direction.

"Thanks…Wait! Why third?" He stuttered looking at her retreating back, curiosity warring with logicality in his mind.

"Mata atode aimashou…" She called back with a small wave, strawberry blonde hair bouncing lightly with each step.

"Ah…Ja ne…" Conan muttered shaking his head in full blown confusion.

Sometimes dealing with Ai made him want to ram his head into a wall… This was one such time. But he turned back around instead of demanding answers from this rather odd female, he knew another much taller one who would be most impressively breaking him and possibly a few street lamps if he wasn't home on time. Just the thought of Ran had him happily speeding off towards Mouri Detective Agency with a goofy grin on his face.

* * *

The annoying tune played through the soft pillow, proving inadequate as a muffler for the red cased mobile phone. Conan swam blearily up from the peaceful slumber he had indulged himself with. Even Kogoro's snoring hadn't reached him and the old man was one of the loudest sleepers Shinichi had ever come across… it was almost like sleeping next to a construction site.

Muscles groaned and joints cracked with each stretch he made as the not-child released a large yawn, blinking softly as the sheets fell from his lithe body. He flipped open the machine, giving a scowl as the morning light hit him at full strength.

"Moshi, Moshi…" He growled snaking his tongue over his dry pink lips to lather them with moisture.

"You don't sound very happy Edogawa-Kun." Ai responded with an almost audible smirk sent over the phone line.

"It's way too early for me Haibara. Give me a good reason for this interruption and I may just spare you." He muttered groggily.

"Your little Kaitou has awakened." She deadpanned causing a knee jerk reaction that sent him tumbling to the floor in his haste.

"I'll be right over! Thanks Haibara." Conan shouted as he threw on his usual beige cargo shorts and dark blue hooded jumper.

"You're welcome Edogawa-Kun." Ai replied with a content sigh escaping her before the dial tone took over the audio waves.

Gadgets on and phone firmly set inside his packet, he tore out of the agency with a determined aura seeping from within him, the unknown emotions taking control of him and guiding him down the street.

_Left turn, straight at the pedestrian crossing, dodge around the construction site, pass Ayumi's house followed by Genta's, turn right passing by Mitsuhiko's place and down onto the asphalt road leading to Nichoume.. _

The way home played over and over like a tape recording deep inside his mind, his red sneakers slapping softly against the hard concrete beneath his feet as he maneuvered his way out of the crowds at each stop. He panted lightly, a splattering of pale pink across the bridge of his nose and slightly rounded cheeks, accenting his pale ivory skin to give him a rather… adorable appearance, much to his chagrin.

His shadow stretched up the wall reflecting onto the pavement as he ran into the neat residential area, 2-20 and 2-21 standing tall amongst the large buildings. Almost all of them western style manors with large gardens and even larger wrought iron gates, it was rather odd to tell the truth.

Conan slowed himself to a steady stroll, the gates of Agasa's home seeming to loom over him yet not giving off the suffocating feeling he usually felt when entering his own home, the building that cast its shadows over the whole of upper-class Beika. The true mansion filled with passageways and amazing 19th century English furniture.

The oddly modern building seemed like a beacon as he walked towards the front door with a curious smile hiding the desire for answers bubbling under his skin. He slipped out of his sneakers and with a smile directed towards the old man, he strode straight up the stairs.

The faux first grader shuffled into the room the Hakase's guest was staying in, meeting the curious but seemingly overjoyed pools of blue staring out of a face almost identical to his. He felt the knot in his stomach melt away at the smile on the not-child's face, a brilliant flash of warmth flooding his body and releasing the unknown tension his muscles.

Ai gave him a look as she slowly evacuated the room almost as if she was requesting that he not take to much time without words. He nodded his agreement, taking a seat on the end of the shrunken teen's futon with a soft sigh of relief.

"Tantei-Kun…" He began almost as if welcoming the detective, as if they were actually _friends_…

"You know about us…and about the Apotoxin?" He asked with clear blue eyes roaming the others perfectly blank mask.

"Hai… Ojou-Chan mentioned it already, the effects that drug had on us and what happened to you. I have to say I don't think it was that clever getting us out of the way by turning us into children."

"It's meant to kill you Baka! It breaks down and rebuilds your cells and basically destroys your body from the inside out." Conan choked, shaking his head in suspended disbelief and almost…_fond_…exasperation.

"Well that explains a lot~" The thief mused, the picture of perfect nonchalance.

"Do you have an alias in mind then; I'd prefer to get straight to business." He said with a longsuffering sigh.

"Akechi Aisen. I thought I should stick with the theme you've got going here, ne Edogawa Conan?" He chuckled with a wide smile.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Akechi-Kun." He responded with a small yet polite bow of his head although to be honest it was quite stiff and he really didn't think it was necessary.

"Just Aisen please Conan, we are friends after all~" The newly christened Akechi Aisen sang playfully, squeezing Conan's hand in a thankful gesture.

"I'm guessing Agasa's got another relative to worry about." Conan commented, a dry laugh escaping him as the other grinned.

"You are related to me on my Kaa-San's side; her Aniki married Haibara's Nee-San and your Kaa-San is her Kaa-San's cousin."

"So I'm your uncle's, wife's, second cousin's son? We aren't even related that way." He choked out, shaking his head in disbelief.

A cold icy shiver slowly started to creep its way up his spine, giving Conan the strangest urge to bury his way underneath the bed covers to conserve heat. The feeling grew as Aisen leaned forward slightly, covering his mouth with something soft and cool… something that just happened to be the other boy's lips, pressing lightly on his over and over. They parted Conan sitting completely rigid as he panted for breath while the shrunken thief planted small butterfly kisses on the underside of his jaw.

"Didn't know you liked incest, my darling Tantei-Kun…" He whispered, in between nipping and sucking at his neck.

"I finally understand what drives people to murder." Conan whispered back giving the boy a knee to the groin.

"But minors are allowed to fool around together!" Aisen cried eyes welling up with, half fake, tears.

He cursed quietly to himself as he left the not-child curled up in the fetal position, calling out for him to come back. With a small hand plastered firmly over his neck and a terrifying scowl on his face, Edogawa Conan left the building. Stomping his feet for good measure as he fought tooth and nail to keep the blush away… unsuccessfully…

He really needed to call Heiji; he always had a case over in Osaka. Conan found himself wondering, strangely enough, if Heiji would mind terribly if he came over and helped.

_Stupid Thief!_


End file.
